The present disclosure relates generally to mobile device charging, and more particularly to methods, systems, and computer program products of network protocol for mobile device charging in a Wi-Fi network.
Researchers at the Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology (KAIST) have developed a wireless charging system that can charge around 40 smartphones at a time, from a distance of 5 meters (16 ft). KAIST's prototype can power multiple devices within its range. It can deliver enough electrical energy, the scientists claim, to power many larger devices like fans, TVs, and computers, simultaneously. The technology, commonly known as Dipole Coil Resonant System (DCRS), uses magnetic fields to transfer energy and is based on the Coupled Magnetic Resonance System (CMRS), which was introduced by MIT researchers in 2007. The design of the DCRS addresses a number of fundamental issues that prevented the commercialization of the CMRS, such as a complex coil structure requiring four coils, a bulky size factor, and low transfer efficiency. The DCRS' coil structure consists of two magnetic dipole coils. The primary coil induces the magnetic field and the secondary coil receives electrical energy. Compact in size and scalable, the system is capable of delivering up to 209 W of power at 20 kHz.
This technology can be incorporated into a Wi-Fi communication network, which facilitates a mobile device to communicate wirelessly through an access point. In one or more examples, when the mobile device is in an idle state, or is not accessing the network, the access point sends charging packets to the mobile device that charge the mobile device. In one or more examples, the access point may charge multiple mobile devices in a coverage area of the access point. However, charging the mobile devices may cause the network to slow down, and cause network congestion.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.